Escape Samurai World
by sentaifanfive
Summary: Continuation of Fate of the Emperor Pt. 6, a new evil threatens Miu, Sousuke, Takeru, and Mako in Samurai World
1. Chapter 1

**Samurai Sentai Shinkenger**

**Escape Samurai World Pt. 1**

**(Continuation of Fate of the Emperor Pt. 6)**

**By: sentaifanfive**

**Spoilers: A new evil threatens Miu, Sousuke, Takeru, and Mako in Samurai World**

**Takeru/Mako**

**Sousuke/Miu**

**This takes place after Takeru, Mako, Miu, and Sousuke got transported to Samurai World**

**Shortly after Takeru woke up to find himself in Samurai World he was looking around. He looked at himself and saw he dressed in an outfit much like the one he wore in the picture Mako was holding the umbrella over him. He then saw Sousuke on the ground who was dressed the same as he was when he was celebrating new years with the Go-ongers in GP 45 except this time he has a katana attached to his waist. Takeru then got down and tried to shake Sousuke to wake up. Sousuke then finally awoke.**

**Sousuke jumped up.**

**"Wait what happened to my food?" Sousuke asked as he was looking around.**

**"This isn't a dream, we've been transported to Samurai World" Takeru replied.**

**"So that's where that portal took us" Said Sousuke as he folded his arms.**

**"Wait...Where are the girls?" Takeru asked as he looked around.**

**"Damn they got separated from us" Sousuke replied as he looked around.**

**"Maybe we should ask someone" Said Takeru.**

**"I was here last time so they should remember me" Sousuke replied as he then walked up to someone from behind.**

**"Excuse me sir, have you seen..." Said Sousuke as he then stopped and made his signature freaked out face when the man turned around and it was a Uguts soldier in disguise.**

**The Uguts solider then attacked him.**

**Takeru then saw everyone else turn around revealing themselves to be Uguts soldiers and joined in.**

**Sousuke dodged a strike from the one attacking him before kicking it in the gut.**

**Takeru showed off his skills by bring out both his katanas and slashing away at some Uguts.**

**Takeru and Sousuke then stood next to each other and nodded at each other.**

**They both tried to henshin but it wouldn't work.**

**"Why can't we henshin?" Said Sousuke.**

**"Must be part of the enemy's plan" Takeru replied as he put back his Shodo Phone.**

**"Right you are 19th head of Shiba Clan" Said a voice from the sky.**

**"Who are you?" Sousuke yelled.**

**"I am the ruler of this world now and in my possession are your loved ones as well as the boys that carry the Engines that form Engine Dai-Shogun" Said the voice.**

**"Bastard" Said Sousuke.**

**"Only if you stay alive long enough to reach my castle will you have a chance at rescuing them" Said the voice as it slowly disappeared.**

**The Uguts then continued their attack.**

**Takeru summoned his Shinkenmaru and gave it to Sousuke.**

**Sousuke gladly took the sword.**

**The two warriors then battled back slashing away at the foot soldiers.**

**Back on Machine World everyone else boarded the Ancient Engines to try and go to Samurai World.**

**As the Ancient Engines try to enter Samurai World the Ancient Engines hit a force field and collapsed down to Machine World.**

**"Everyone alright?" Renn asked as he slowly got up.**

**"We're fine" Kotoha replied as Chiaki helped her up.**

**"Sousuke, if you let anyone else lay one finger on my sister I'll make you pay" Said Hiroto as Saki helped him up.**

**"The new enemy got us all figured out" Said Hanto as he sat up.**

**"We'll find a way, justice will prevail" Said Gunpei as he brushed himself off.**

**"I wonder how Take Chan and Sousuke are doing right now" Said Genta as he looked up to the dark night like sky of Machine World.**

**Back in Samurai World it was Sunset and countless bodies of broken Uguts soliders were lying on the ground.**

**"Engine-Ken! Doru Doru Dan!" Sousuke called out as he unleashed the Speedor Geki-like beast from his fist which demolished the last batch of the Uguts soldiers.**

**Sousuke then collapsed to the ground holding the Shinkenmaru exhausted as Takeru was on one knee holding himself up with one of his Katanas**

**"Please don't tell me there's more" Said Sousuke as he was trying to catch his breath.**

**"Not for now anyways" Takeru replied as he sat down beside Sousuke.**

**"This would be alot easier if we can henshin" Said Sousuke.**

**"I know, as of right now we can't but we still got to keep fighting, we just need to figure out what's blocking us from trying to henshin" Takeru replied.**

**Sousuke slowly nodded.**

**"Come on, we got to find some food and place to stay for the night before we continue to battle our way to the castle in the morning" Said Takeru as helped Sousuke up.**

**They both then looked up towards the castle.**

**Inside the castle Mako and Miu were tied to the ground with hankerchiefs wrapped around their mouthes.**

**Mako was dressed the same way she was dressed in that picture of her holding an umbrella over Takeru.**

**Miu was dressed the same way she was dressed when she was celebrating the new year with the Go-ongers in GP 45.**

**Both the girl's henshin devices can be seen laid out on a table a distance away from them along with Mako's origami except it was restrained in a barrier.**

**The Engine Casts used to form Engine Dai-Shogun were present on the table as well.**

**A mysterious creature slowly walked in.**

**Both the girls looked up.**

**The mysterious creature looked very much like Tensaimides except with Samurai oriented armour and katana.**

**"I knew my teacher could not succeed, that is why I Sekaimides will surpass my teacher in defeating our arch enemies the Go-ongers! And now the Shinkengers too!" Said Sekaimides.**

**Miu was finally able to spit out the hankerchief covering her mouth.**

**"What you going to do to us?" Miu asked.**

**"Till those two fools manage to approach my castle, nothing, but if they die in the process of saving you two then I'll simply kill both of you" Said Sekaimides.**

**Mako and Miu became worried.**

**"It's enjoyable to witness those two fools waste their lives away for you two, and they will die by that" Said Sekaimides.**

**"That's not true!" Mako yelled.**

**"It's just hard for you to accept now but it won't matter once I kill you two" Said Sekaimides as he walked away with some Uguts soldiers accompanying him.**

**Miu tried breaking loose but got shocked by the chains as she screamed out in pain.**

**This woke up the boys Harunosuke and Akinosuke who were captured by Sekaimides.**

**"Where are we Harunosuke?" Akinosuke asked.**

**"Enemy territory that's for sure" Harunosuke replied as he looked down on their chains.**

**"Miu don't move so much, right now all we can do is wait for the guys to come rescue us" Said Mako as Miu sadly nodded as she looked down on her wedding ring while Mako looked down on her engagement ring.**

**It was night time and Takeru and Sousuke managed to find an empty broken down shack.**

**Takeru was inside making sure the fire doesn't go out.**

**"I'm back" Said Sousuke as he entered the shack with two large Salmons handing on some strings in his hand.**

**Takeru nodded as he then brought out two sticks and the two warriors started to roast the fishes.**

**Not too long after they both talked about how they knew their soul mates.**

**"Sousuke, so how did Miu got to like a guy like you?" Takeru asked as he chuckled a bit.**

**"Hey don't be like that" Sousuke replied as he too chuckled a bit.**

**"Well how did it start?" Takeru asked.**

**"Well when she and her brother joined the team I thought they were really stuck up and I found her annoying since she never left us alone since she thought she was in every way above us" Said Sousuke.**

**"That doesn't seem to surprising" Takeru replied.**

**"Then she was captured by a Gaiark I became really worried for some reason and did all I could to rescue her" Said Sousuke.**

**Takeru nodded.**

**"After that we felt like we wanted to talked to each other more and be near each other more and it just carried on from there" Said Sousuke.**

**"Ah" Takeru replied.**

**"Nice it's cooked now!" Said Sousuke as he took a bite out of his Salmon.**

**"So how did you and Mako started out?" Sousuke asked as he wiped his mouth with his hand.**

**"To be honest when I first met her and the team she was like a complete stranger to me" Said Takeru.**

**Sousuke nodded as he took another bite from his Salmon.**

**"Her and I aren't always spending time with each other but when we did we were usually shy around each other or otherwise direct with each other" Said Takeru as he took a bite out of his Salmon.**

**"Interesting" Sousuke replied.**

**"What her and I had was never settled, not until I saw her again when she came back to Japan" Said Takeru.**

**Both of them then got flashbacks of Takeru catching Mako in his arms and then destroying Shiyoukai.**

**"Ah yes, we clearly knew about it" Said Sousuke as he pointed his roasted Salmon at Takeru.**

**"Don't point your food at me" Said Takeru.**

**"Sorry" Sousuke replied as he grinned.**

**The two warriors remained silent for a little bit.**

**"I hope we can rescue them" Said Takeru.**

**"Nothing has ever stopped us from our goal" Said Sousuke as he looked at the fire.**

**"Just like this fire the fire of justice will never stop burning" Said Sousuke as he looked at his wedding ring.**

**Takeru then looked at his and Mako's engagement ring.**

**"You're right" Said Takeru as he and Sousuke then bumped fists.**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Samurai Sentai Shinkenger**

**Escape Samurai World Pt. 2**

**By: sentaifanfive**

**Spoilers: A new evil threatens Miu, Sousuke, Takeru, and Mako in Samurai World**

**Takeru/Mako**

**Sousuke/Miu**

**This takes place after Takeru and Sousuke finished their meals**

**After the two warriors finished their meals Sousuke rolled over to a corner and slept while Takeru remained in the same sitting position. Not too long after he heard a noise outside.**

**Takeru went outside to see what it was.**

**He saw a girl being chased by two Uguts soldiers.**

**Takeru quickly went up to the Uguts soldiers and destroyed them with a few slashes from one of his katanas.**

**"Thank you for saving me" Said the girl.**

**"Are you alright?..." Takeru asked he turned around and was shocked.**

**The girl looked like Mako!**

**"Mako? How'd you get out?" Takeru asked.**

**"Who is this Mako you speak of?" She asked.**

**"You're not Mako?" Takeru asked.**

**"My name is Rina Yamasaki, please to meet you" Rina replied as she took a bow.**

**"I'm Takeru Shiba, please to meet you" Takeru replied as he too took a bow.**

**"WE"RE BEING UNDER ATTACKED!" Sousuke exclaimed as he jumped out the shack.**

**Takeru and Rina just looked at him as Sousuke stood still.**

**Sousuke's eyes then widened and pointed his finger at the girl.**

**"You saved Mako all by yourself?" Sousuke asked.**

**"No, this is one of the inhabitants of Samurai World, she was being chased by Uguts soldiers so I saved her" Takeru replied.**

**"My name is Rina Yamasaki, please to meet you" Rina replied as she took a bow.**

**"I'm Sousuke Esumi, the energetic leader, please to meet you" Sousuke replied as he took a bow as well.**

**Those three then went inside the shack and sat around the fire to continue their discussion.**

**"It seems you're the only inhabitant left of Samurai World, everywhere we go it's all Uguts soldiers" Said Takeru.**

**"I'm not the only one left, the rest of the people were captured by Sekaimides" Rina replied.**

**"Who's Sekaimides?" Takeru asked.**

**"Definitely a Gaiark" Said Sousuke as he then placed Speedor's Engine Soul into his Go-Phone.**

**"Do you know who he is Speedor?" Sousuke asked.**

**"Doru Doru! Sorry partner I've never heard of him" Speedor replied.**

**"Yes he is a Gaiark, not too long ago he invaded our world" Rina replied.**

**She then got flashbacks to the incident.**

**She and everyone else was running away from attacking Uguts soldiers with Sekaimides behind them.**

**She tripped and her father tried to help her up but two Uguts soldiers grabbed him and took him away.**

**"Father!" Rina yelled.**

**"Save yourself Rina!" Her father yelled as he tried to break free.**

**"Father!" Rina yelled.**

**"Your mother is missing as well! We have to find her!" Her father yelled but then was silenced as he lost conciousness after an Uguts soldier punched him in the gut.**

**Two Uguts soldiers tried grabbing Rina but she quickly ran away.**

**A Uguts soldier piloting a Barbaric Dohma above her fired several blasts at her.**

**They all barely missed her but she pretended she got hurt and fell down pretending to be dead.**

**"Let's not waste time here, there's more people to be captured" Said Sekaimides.**

**The Uguts soldiers then assumed she was dead so they just left with everyone else.**

**The flashback ended.**

**Takeru and Sousuke remained silent after hearing her story.**

**"My father said heroes known as the Go-ongers saved us before and he was hoping they can save us from this chaos" Said Rina.**

**"I am a Go-onger" Said Sousuke as he showed her his Go-Phone.**

**"Thank goodness, please do everything in your power to save my people" Rina replied.**

**"My friend here is a Shinkenger, another hero of justice but right now our powers are limited since we cannot henshin, but don't worry we're trying our best" Sousuke replied as he looked down at his open palm.**

**"We all have burning hearts of justice, we can do this!" Said Speedor as his hologram then disappeared.**

**"Thank you" Rina replied.**

**"Are Akinosuke and Harunosuke captured too?" Sousuke asked.**

**Rina sadly nodded.**

**"Damn it!" Sousuke replied as he pounded his fist to the floor.**

**"There needs to be 3 Engine Souls inserted into those Engine Casts to form Engine-DaiShogun so do not be too worried yet" Said Takeru.**

**Sousuke then nodded still looking down at the ground.**

**"I can probably help you two kind men to get to the castle" Said Rina.**

**"How?" Takeru and Sousuke both asked at the same time.**

**"Despite not having the power to get into the castle, I've been sneaking around the castle area trying to see if I can sneak in unnoticed but I have had no success so far" Rina replied.**

**"We know it's not going to be easy but please lead us there" Said Takeru.**

**Rina nodded.**

**"You must be hungry" Said Sousuke as he gave her a broke a large piece from his roasted salmon.**

**"Thank you" Rina replied as she ate.**

**Takeru was watching her eat and he kept thinking how much she reminded him of Mako.**

**Sousuke noticed Takeru's expression and grinned a bit.**

**About an hour later Rina was asleep inside the Shack while Sousuke was watching the fire.**

**Takeru was outside sitting by the river.**

**He looked at the river and got a flashback.**

**He remembered being out of Tensaimides' mind control for a brief amount of time when he hugged Mako on the bridge above the river in Machine World.**

**"It's hard to know that girl isn't Mako" Said Takeru as he looked up at the dark night sky.**

**"Alot on your mind Mr. Emperor?" Sousuke asked as he sat down beside Takeru and handed him an apple.**

**"I guess" Takeru replied.**

**"I don't blame ya, I'd be kind of freaked too if I saw someone here that looks exactly like Miu" Sousuke replied as he then took a bite from his apple.**

**Takeru didn't say anything.**

**"Don't worry, we won't let the Gaiark win" Said Sousuke as he patted Takeru's shoulder.**

**Takeru smiled slightly.**

**Back in Machine World the others still cannot find a way to break through the force field and enter Samurai World.**

**"It's all up to them now" Said Renn as he looked up into the night-like sky in Machine World.**

**Back in Sekaimides' castle, the two samurai boys were asleep while Mako and Miu were both worried about their men.**

**"I really hope those two are ok" Said Mako.**

**"Me too" Miu replied.**

**"It won't be easy but I hope they make it here in one piece" Said Mako.**

**"They're strong, they will hold their own, I doubt Takeru would just discard your dream of becoming a bride because of this" Miu replied.**

**Mako smiled a little.**

**"Sousuke is reckless but he always manages to work things out so him and Takeru will be fine" Said Miu.**

**"All we can do is wait then" Mako replied.**

**Not too long after daylight broke.**

**Sousuke, Takeru, and Rina both headed out to try and infiltrate the castle.**

**"Hey Rina, would you might know why we cannot henshin right now?" Sousuke asked.**

**"I'm not sure but everytime I was near the castle area I felt strange energy waves coming from the top of the castle" Rina replied.**

**"Those waves have been messing up our henshin devices" Said Sousuke.**

**"We have to make sure the girls are safe first before we destroy the source of the energy waves" Said Takeru.**

**Rina and Sousuke both nodded.**

**The trio then started crawling by some bushes so Uguts soldiers wouldn't be able to see them.**

**They all looked up a little bit from the bushes.**

**They saw two Uguts soldiers in front of them with their backs turned.**

**Sousuke grinned.**

**"I've got an idea" Said Sousuke quietly as he and the others got down.**

**"What is it?" Takeru whispered.**

**Sousuke then whispered into Takeru's ear then Rina's ear.**

**Both Takeru and Rina nodded.**

**The two Uguts soldiers were getting bored and were about to leave.**

**Before they can take a step Takeru quickly bashed them behind their heads with the handle end of his Shinkenmaru.**

**The Uguts soldiers' systems went offline and their bodies collasped.**

**Sousuke and Rina quickly and quietly dragged the two bodies behind the bushes.**

**"Best plan...Ever" Said Sousuke.**

**"They'll find out these guys are offline and know we're here, we got to get this done smoothly" Said Takeru.**

**"You got that right" Said Sousuke as started taking out alot of metal junk from inside one of the Uguts soldier's body.**

**"Hmmm, it appears those fools might have entered the castle area, that's as far as they will go" Said Sekaimides.**

**Mako and Miu heard this from their room and smiled a bit out of relief.**

**"I wondered who entered" Said Akinosuke.**

**"Maybe it's the other Go-ongers that came to save us" Harunosuke replied.**

**Both of them sighed out of relief.**

**Outside in the castle area two Uguts soldiers were communicating with two other Uguts soldiers with hand gestures that their two enemies have entered the area and to make sure to keep an eye out for the them.**

**One of the other Uguts soliders did an ok sign so the other two Uguts soldiers left.**

**The ones that didn't leave then went went and hid by a door passage where no one can see them and they took off their helmets revealing themselves to be Sousuke and Takeru.**

**"Rina should be meeting us here soon" Said Takeru.**

**Rina then found them but was being chased by two Uguts Soldiers.**

**"Engine-Ken! Doru Doru Dan!" Sousuke called out as he released his Speedor Geki-like beast from his fist causing the two Uguts soldiers to explode.**

**"Thank you!" Said Rina as she tried to catch her breath.**

**"That was close, you go ahead of us and snoop around the castle to see if you can find the prisoners, we've got the back in case any more Uguts soldiers appear or if Sekaimides appears" Said Takeru.**

**"Let's go quickly before they find us" Said Sousuke.**

**Everyone nodded as Takeru and Sousuke then put back on their Uguts helmets and continued down the passage way.**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Samurai Sentai Shinkenger**

**Escape Samurai World Pt. 3**

**By: sentaifanfive**

**Spoilers: A new evil threatens Miu, Sousuke, Takeru, and Mako in Samurai World**

**Takeru/Mako**

**Sousuke/Miu**

**This takes place after Takeru, Sousuke, and Rina sneaked into Sekaimides' castle**

**The trio walked for a while and they haven't found any of the prisoners. Then they heard footsteps.**

**Takeru, who was to the left of Rina, motioned her and Sousuke to stay quiet.**

**Sousuke then pointed down to the ground.**

**Rina and Takeru looked down as they saw shadows of two Uguts Soldiers.**

**Sousuke motioned Rina to stay behind him and Takeru.**

**A few moments later the two Uguts soldiers just about approached them.**

**But before they get a clear view of them the Speedor Geki-like beast demolished them.**

**"That technique sure is handy" Said Takeru as he gave Sousuke a thumbs up.**

**Sousuke gave him a thumbs up too.**

**The trio then continued down the castle passage way.**

**Not too long after they saw a few more Uguts soldiers approach them.**

**This time Takeru took Rina and hid behind a door while Sousuke distracted them by signaling the two Uguts soldiers that the intruders went the other way.**

**The two Uguts soldiers nodded and turned their backs to head the other way.**

**A moment after they turned around they got bashed behind their heads by the handle end of Takeru's Shinkenmaru as Takeru appeared behind him with it.**

**Sousuke and Takeru then high-fived each other as Rina was smiling and clapping while she was looking at them.**

**Back in his chamber Sekaimides was finding it odd how there's no reports of the two warriors status.**

**"My Uguts henchmen are not powerful enough to destroy them even if they can't henshin, they're probably hiding" Said Sekaimides as he sat on his throne.**

**He then grinned.**

**"You fools cannot hide forever" He said.**

**Inside the capture room of Mako, Miu, and the two samurai boys.**

**"Takeru, be careful" Mako thought to herself.**

**"Sousuke, stay strong" Miu thought to herself.**

**"If the Go-ongers are here, I hope they will be alright" Said Akinosuke.**

**Harunosuke nodded.**

**The trio continued down the passage way and not too long after they saw some light shining in their direction.**

**It was the main corridor with several amounts of Uguts soldiers guarding the area.**

**Takeru then took off his helmet.**

**"When the time is right, I'm sure you can become Ultra Go-on Red since Sekaimides shouldn't be familiar with that kind of technology" Said Takeru.**

**Sousuke nodded and gave him a thumbs up.**

**"I can't save them on my own, I'm going to destroy the source of the energy waves up top" Said Sousuke.**

**Takeru nodded as he placed his Uguts helmet back on his and then brought out his Shodo Phone and continuously drew the "Replicate" character.**

**Several copies of Uguts soldiers appeared.**

**He then signaled Sousuke to blend in to the group.**

**As the group of Uguts soldiers with Sousuke marched out of the passage way the Uguts soldiers saw them and saluted them.**

**The group with Sousuke saluted back, then Sousuke motioned to all the Uguts soldiers in the corridor that their enemies headed the other way.**

**All of them nodded and went ahead of Sousuke and his group leaving him and the group the only ones in the corridor.**

**Sousuke motioned Takeru and Rina to hurry up and go.**

**Takeru and Rina nodded and quickly went by him.**

**A moment later Sousuke took off his Uguts helmet and threw it to the ground as the replicated Uguts soldiers disappeared.**

**"I hate wearing this" He said.**

**He then got out his Go-Phone and his Ultra Soul.**

**He placed the Ultra Soul into his Go-Phone and henshined into Ultra Go-on Red.**

**"It worked!" He exclaimed.**

**He then levitated and raced towards the Uguts.**

**The Uguts soldiers turned around and next thing they saw was the "Speenix Super Nova" which quickly demolished them.**

**Sousuke then flew down the passage way the Uguts soldiers were heading and flew outside.**

**"What's this? Go-on Red is outside? Impossible!" Sekaimides yelled as his computer system detected Sousuke.**

**Sousuke saw him by his window and flew near it.**

**Sekaimides turned around and saw him.**

**Sousuke motioned him to come outside and fight him.**

**"Very well, I will make short work of you" Said Sekaimides as he left his chamber.**

**"Sousuke" Said Miu as she let out a nice smile.**

**Mako, Akinosuke, and Harunosuke smiled and nodded.**

**Takeru and Rina quickly went up the first two levels of the castle with no problem but as they approached the third level they were spotted by some Uguts soldiers.**

**Takeru took off the coat covering his shoulders and quickly drew the "Protect" character on it and threw it on top of Rina.**

**"Make sure you don't take that off" Said Takeru as he brought out his Shinkenmaru.**

**"Understood" Rina replied.**

**Takeru then put an arm around her as he slashed away at the Uguts soldiers clearing a way for them.**

**Sekaimides flew up a distance away Sousuke on a white glider with the Gaiark symbol.**

**"Prepare to die Go-on Red" Said Sekaimides.**

**"Right now...It's Ultra Go-on Red" Sousuke replied.**

**Sekaimides then charged at Sousuke.**

**Sousuke quickly dodged Sekaimides and fired a laser arrow at Sekaimides.**

**This caused Sekaimides to stumble on his glider a little bit.**

**Sekaimides then opened his hand and a fireball appeared above his palm.**

**He then threw it at Sousuke.**

**Sousuke rejected it with the end of his crossbow as he fired his gattling gun from the split open Speenix Cannon at Sekaimides.**

**This caused Sekaimides to fall off his glider.**

**Back in the castle Takeru was still slashing away at Uguts soldiers while protecting Rina.**

**After a little while he slashed all the Uguts soldiers in that level and was able to find where all the prisoners were who were glad to see them especially Rina's father when she revealed her face to him.**

**He slashed away all the locks with his Shinkenmaru freeing all the prisoners.**

**Rina and her father hugged.**

**Takeru smiled briefly.**

**"Where have I seen this before?..." Takeru thought.**

**Then he shook his head to clear his mind.**

**"Get to safety you two" Said Takeru as he went the other way to rescue the others.**

**Rina and her father nodded while everyone else was running out the castle.**

**Then Rina just remembered she and her father have to save her mother.**

**As Takeru was running up the stairs and saw Sousuke out through one of the windows.**

**"Hey! Have you destroyed that attenna yet?" Takeru yelled.**

**"Sorry, had my hands full" Said Sousuke after he fired another laser arrow at Sekaimides.**

**"Going at Mach Speed!" Sousuke called out as the thrusters on his feet fired up and speeded towards the attenna.**

**His crossbow folded forward and a laser blade was created.**

**"Speenix Saber! Laser Straight! Go on!" Sousuke called out.**

**He then slashed the attenna on top of the castle clean off.**

**Sousuke then gave Takeru a thumbs up.**

**Takeru smiled a bit.**

**"You must be a Shinkenger" Said a blue reptile like Gaiark with armour much like the Uguts soldiers except he had a machine gun.**

**He was accompanied by an army of Uguts soldiers coming down the stairs to surround Takeru.**

**"You must be a Bankijyu then" Takeru replied as he showed the reptile Gaiark that he had his Shodo Phone in one hand and his Emperor Disk in his other hand.**

**Takeru quickly henshined into Shinken Red and then ascended to Emperor Shinken Red.**

**He then brought out the Mougyuu Bazooka.**

**"Emperor Shinken Red... Going... Forth" Takeru called out as he prepared for battle.**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Samurai Sentai Shinkenger**

**Escape Samurai World Pt. 4**

**By: sentaifanfive**

**Spoilers: A new evil threatens Miu, Sousuke, Takeru, and Mako in Samurai World**

**Takeru/Mako**

**Sousuke/Miu**

**This takes place after Takeru and Rin freed the prisoners**

**Takeru was staring down the Nanashi. He then placed his Emperor Shinkenmaru onto the Mougyuu Bazooka transforming it into the Mougyuu Bazooka Emperor Mode. **

**A bunch Uguts jumped from behind him for a surprise attack.**

**Takeru quickly turned around and fired at them.**

**The batch of Uguts exploded.**

**The Uguts in front of him then backed away a little.**

**One Uguts soldier from each side attacked Takeru from the side.**

**Takeru quickly canceled the Mougyuu Bazooka Emperor Mode by separating them to their regular weapon form.**

**He fired and slashed the Uguts accordingly that corresponded to each side.**

**Uguts soldiers appeared from a higher level and had Gaiark cannons.**

**They fired but Takeru used his Emperor Cape to protect himself.**

**Takeru then fired several blasts at the Uguts that were there and they all exploded along with the cannons.**

**More Uguts ganged up on Takeru.**

**They all threw themselves at him trying to smother him.**

**They managed to make a pile over him but shortly a strong red light glowed within and the power caused the Uguts to fly out and explode.**

**The Gaiark monster then attacked Takeru but when he got to him he realized Takeru had his blade to his neck and the bazooka to his chest.**

**Takeru then fired and the Gaiark monster exploded.**

**Takeru then quickly jumped up to proceed to the next level.**

**Back outside Sekaimides was getting outclassed by Sousuke.**

**Sekaimides flew up and crashed into the window that was near where the others were captured.**

**"That's right Sousuke you got him!" Miu yelled.**

**Sekaimides looked towards the Uguts soldiers and signaled them to kill the others.**

**The Uguts soldiers nodded and proceeded to carry out their task.**

**"You coward!" Sousuke yelled as he flew in and grabbed Sekaimides.**

**"It's too late" Said Sekaimides as the Uguts were about to fire.**

**Mako, Miu, and the Samurai Boys closed their eyes frightened.**

**Out of no where Takeru came in and roundhouse kicked the Uguts soldiers that were going to harm Mako and Miu.**

**"Takeru!" Mako yelled out of joy as everyone else smiled.**

**"That guy..." Said Sousuke as looked on.**

**Takeru caught the other Uguts soldiers attention as they moved away from the Samurai Boys.**

**Takeru quickly sliced off the chains to the girls and fired his Emperor Bazooka at the remaining Uguts Soldiers.**

**Takeru then sliced off the chains to the Samurai Boys.**

**"Don't worry, I'm a friend of the Go-Ongers" Said Takeru.**

**The Samurai Boys both smiled and nodded.**

**Takeru then saw the girl's getting their henshin devices and knew he had to free Mako's origami.**

**He used the extending ability of his sword and the blade stretched and crushed the barrier freeing Mako's origami.**

**Mako held on to her stuff and smiled at Takeru.**

**Takeru nodded in approval, inside his helmet he smiled too.**

**"Let's go" Said Takeru.**

**Miu henshined and then Mako henshined into Empress Shinken Pink.**

**"Hey another Go-onger friend and Sousuke's friend Miu!" Akinosuke called out as he pointed at her.**

**"Actually I'm his wife now" Miu replied as she giggled and showed them a peace/victory sign.**

**"Oooohhh!" Akinosuke and Harunosuke called out as they nodded.**

**"We should go help Sousuke" Said Mako.**

**Everyone nodded, Takeru and Mako jumped out the window while Miu put her arms around the boys to protect them as they went down the stairs.**

**Both Takeru and Mako came down with their weapons and gave Sekaimides a good hit.**

**Sekaimides fell down with some sparks flying out of his chest.**

**"Give up" Said Sousuke as Miu joined him, Takeru, and Mako.**

**"Never! Said Sekaimides.**

**"Wait we got to make sure Rina is ok" Said Takeru.**

**"Who's Rina?" Mako asked.**

**"She looks just like you, she's with her father right now, you go find her, Miu, take the boys to safety" Takeru replied.**

**Both the girls nodded as they then left.**

**"You don't think he..." Said Miu.**

**Then Miu and Mako looked at each other and paused.**

**"Nah!" They both said as they went back into the castle.**

**"You have too many weapons Sousuke, make sure you don't blow up the castle" Said Takeru.**

**"Ha! Who do you take me for" Sousuke replied as he grinned inside his helmet.**

**Takeru grinned inside his helmet too.**

**"I will definitely get killed if I stay and fight those two, I must retreat, at least for now" Sekaimides thought to himself.**

**"You bastards live to fight another day" Said Sekaimides as he threw Gaiark bombs at Sousuke and Takeru.**

**Sousuke and Takeru quickly jumped out of the way but much to their dismay Sekaimides was gone.**

**"That bastard" Said Sousuke.**

**"We'll get him next time" Takeru replied.**

**Back inside the castle Mako was searching for Rina and her father by herself as Miu took the boys back to their homes as the prisoners have all returned to the village.**

**After walking for a little bit Mako finally found Rina and her father.**

**"She really does look like me!" Mako thought to herself.**

**Rina saw her and turned to face her.**

**"You must be one of Takeru's comrades" Said Rina in relief.**

**"Yes, come on let's get out of here" Mako replied.**

**"Please, just let me find my mother first" Said Rina.**

**"Mother..." Mako thought to herself as she had flashbacks of meeting and hugging her mother back in the airport a while ago.**

**"Alright" Mako replied.**

**Rina and her father both bowed as they said thank you to her.**

**Although Sekaimides escaped he summoned two Gaiark monsters that resembled crows.**

**"Die!" They both called out as they ran towards Sousuke and Takeru.**

**Sousuke and Takeru were both unphased as they stood there looking unimpressed.**

**"I got this one" Said Takeru as he unleashed the "Emperor's Rage" attack at the new Gaiark monsters.**

**The energy orb of that attack is much larger than last time and it engulfed the monsters in it's power and destroyed them instantly.**

**"You've gotten more powerful" Said Sousuke as he watched the monsters explode.**

**"You too" Takeru replied.**

**"I think that Sekaimides is just insulting us now sending guys like these at us" Said Sousuke.**

**"He will know what being insulted is, soon enough" Takeru replied as Sousuke nodded.**

**"Come on, let's go help Mako and Miu" Said Takeru as him and Sousuke headed inside the castle.**

**After walking through the dungeons for a while Mako, Rina, and Rina's father found Rina's mother on the ground unconcious.**

**"Mother!" Rina called out as tears started to flow down her face.**

**Her father quicky went and checked on Rina's mother.**

**"It's ok, she's not dead, she's just unconcious at the moment" He said.**

**"Thank goodness" Said Rina as Mako looked at her.**

**A few moments later Takeru and Sousuke appeared.**

**"Guess we're not late" Said Sousuke.**

**Miu then slapped him on the shoulder.**

**"Bakka! I was so worried about you!" Said Miu.**

**Sousuke powered down to Go-On Red.**

**He put his hands on her shoulders and look towards her as he told her he was sorry.**

**"I'm sorry, I'm just glad to see you" Said Miu as she sniffed.**

**Sousuke brought her closer to him and she leaned into him as he patted her back.**

**"I knew you'd come" Said Mako as she powered down to Shinken Pink.**

**"Ah" Takeru replied as he powered down and him and Mako hugged.**

**The castle started to crumble.**

**"Come on let's go!" Sousuke called out.**

**Everyone hurried out of the crumbling castle as Rina's father carried her mother.**

**They made out of it just in time to watch the rest of it collapse.**

**All the heroes powered down as they relaxed.**

**Sousuke just fell down to the ground as he yawned.**

**Miu kneeled down and smiled at him as she rubbed his forehead.**

**Takeru fell down and yawned too.**

**Mako kneeled down too as she smiled and gave Takeru a should message.**

**Rina was shocked to see that Mako looked so much like her while her father tended to her mother.**

**"It's like looking into a mirror" Said Rina.**

**"Yeah" Mako replied as she smiled.**

**Rina smiled too and got back to helping her father look after her mother.**

**"Now we got to make sure Sekaimides is destroyed" Said Takeru as he and Mako looked up towards the sky.**

**"I don't see that happening" Said Sekaimides from a computer lab underground by a hanger bay that had a large mecha body in the shadows.**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Samurai Sentai Shinkenger**

**Escape Samurai World Pt. 5**

**By: sentaifanfive**

**Spoilers: A new evil threatens Miu, Sousuke, Takeru, and Mako in Samurai World**

**Takeru/Mako**

**Sousuke/Miu**

**This takes place after the heroes saved Rina and her family**

**The heroes said farewell to Rina and her family before they took the samurai boys back to the village where their parents were in a panic looking for them. Their parents thanked them and then the boys handed Sousuke and Takeru the Engine Casts for Engine DaiShogun.**

**"I'm you guys will need these" Said Harunosuke.**

**"Probably, thanks guys" Sousuke replied as he rubbed both the boys' heads.**

**The two boys and their parents said goodbye as they head inside their home.**

**"Where are we going to stay?" Mako asked Takeru.**

**"We'll show you" Takeru replied as he and the others began walking.**

**Somewhere away from the village underground Sekaimides was finishing up his giant robot.**

**"With this those bastards won't be able to stop me" Sekaimides thought to himself as he inserted a canister of what looks alot like Bikkurium energy into the chest of the robot, the robot looks like a giant samurai warrior with a gas mask.**

**The heroes approached the shack that Sousuke and Takeru were living in earlier.**

**"This is where you guys have been staying..." Said Miu.**

**"It's not that bad, we can see the whole village from this spot and there's alot of food here" Sousuke replied as he smiled and whipped out a orange out of nowhere in front of Miu which startled her.**

**"We'll just have to make the most out of this place, Sousuke's right when he said we can see the whole village from here" Said Mako.**

**"Ah" Takeru replied.**

**As Takeru and Mako rested inside Sousuke and Miu went out to get food.**

**"You think they'll be ok that we left?" Miu asked.**

**"One's an emperor and the other is an empress, they'll be fine" Sousuke replied as they continued walking.**

**In the shack Takeru and Mako were both laying on the wooden floor next to each other.**

**"You think they'll be ok that we're staying here?" Mako asked.**

**"One's a princess and the other is a race car driver...They should be fine" Takeru replied as he brushed Mako's hair with his hand as she rolled a little closer to him.**

**Back in the forest Miu was holding apples in her hands while Sousuke was behind her holding a watermelon, oranges, and grapes all on top of each other.**

**"I am so hungry right now..." Said Sousuke.**

**"No Sousuke, not till we get back" Miu replied.**

**Suddenly they saw a broken Uguts soldier limping nearby.**

**"Quick hide!" Said Miu as she dragged Sousuke down with her at some bushes nearby.**

**All the food flew up.**

**Miu took cover while all the fruit missed her.**

**All the fruit hit Sousuke in the head as he danced to try and avoid the rest of them.**

**He avoided most of them but then the watermelon dropped down and split in half on top of Sousuke's head.**

**Miu giggled with her hand in front of her mouth as Sousuke just sat down sighing.**

**They watched as the broken Uguts soldier go down a door with the Gaiark symbol that was hidden underneath some grass.**

**Miu and Sousuke both looked at each other and nodded.**

**They ran towards where the door was.**

**Sousuke tried opening it with all his strength but it was no good.**

**Miu then henshined into Go-On Silver.**

**"There shouldn't be any kind of security since you guys destroyed most of the Uguts" Said Miu as she set up her Wing Booster.**

**Sousuke nodded and he too henshined.**

**Miu blasted the door handle clean off and she and Sousuke went into Sekaimides' secret underground hideout and began snooping around.**

**Back in the shack.**

**"Those two have been a long time" Said Mako.**

**"Let's go look for them" Takeru replied as he got up.**

**Mako nodded and got up too.**

**Back in the underground hideout Miu and Sousuke were looking around and saw a bunch of broken bankijyuu parts and such.**

**"What's he plotting" Said Sousuke.**

**"I think we're close to finding out" Miu replied.**

**"I don't like intruders" Said Sekaimides from behind as he then karate chopped both of them on their necks knocking them out.**

**Mako and Takeru were walking around for a while and eventually discovered all the food on the ground.**

**Mako kneeled down and checked it out.**

**"Do you think they were captured?" She asked.**

**"Maybe" Takeru replied as he was looking around.**

**He then discovered the opened door to the underground hideout.**

**"Over there" Said Takeru as him and Mako went to it and went down the hideout.**

**They both henshined as they know that place was trouble.**

**They walked around a little bit before they were confronted by some Uguts soldiers.**

**They quickly slashed away at them before confronting some more.**

**Miu and Sousuke regained consciousness to find themselves with wrist and ankle buckles preventing them from moving.**

**"What the hell is this?" Sousuke asked.**

**"Not again!" Said Miu.**

**"Did you fools think you've won?" Sekaimides asked as he slowly walked out of the shadows.**

**"Bastard!" Said Sousuke.**

**"What you planning to do?" Miu asked.**

**"I can see your suits possess much power, I'm going to drain power from your suits to power my robot." Sekaimides replied as he showed them his personal robot.**

**"Damn it" Said Sousuke as he looked on.**

**Meanwhile Takeru and Mako weren't too far away from them still looking for Miu and Sousuke.**

**They then encountered several amounts of Uguts soldiers standing in their way.**

**Mako was about to use her Heaven Fan but Takeru put his hand on hers telling her to stop.**

**He then powered up his Shinkenmaru and used his dancing flames attack on the Uguts.**

**It quickly demolished them.**

**"Ladies first" Said Takeru as he motioned her to fo first.**

**Mako put her hand on the mouthpiece of her helmet.**

**"Oh Takeru" Said Mako as she giggled a little bit.**

**They both then went to a door that had alot of flashes from there with Miu and Sousuke grunting in pain.**

**Mako and Takeru both looked at each other and nodded.**

**They both kicked down the door and Sekaimides was a bit surprised.**

**"I didn't expect you two to be here so soon." Said Sekaimides.**

**"Expect this!" Mako replied as she unleashed a wind attack from her Heaven Fan. **

**Sekaimides jumped out of the way to avoid it but the attack struck the computer systems behind him.**

**"Damn it! It's not complete yet!" Sekaimides exclaimed.**

**Takeru saw the robot behind him so he then henshined into Hyper Shinken Red.**

**Takeru then used the stretching ability of his Kyoryumaru and used it to quickly demolish all the computer systems that were connected to the robot.**

**"No!" Sekaimides yelled but was instantly silenced by a kick to the gut from Mako.**

**Mako then went on check on Miu and Sousuke.**

**"You guys ok?" Mako asked.**

**"We are now" Miu replied as she smiled a little bit.**

**Mako slashed away at the chains on Miu and Sousuke with her fan freeing them.**

**Takeru roundhouse kicked Sekaimides into one of his broken computer systems.**

**"This place is going to explode, we must get out of here quickly!" Takeru called out.**

**Everyone nodded and ran out with Takeru right behind them.**

**They made it out of the underground chamber just in time to avoid the giant explosion.**

**"That should be the last of him" Said Sousuke as he was panting on the ground.**

**Suddenly the ground was shaking.**

**Everyone was shocked and ran for cover.**

**The ground split open into a giant crevice and out came Sekaimides' robot.**

**"I thought it blew up along with the chamber!" Sousuke called out.**

**"It may not be complete but it's more than enough to destroy you bastards!" Sekaimides yelled out as he pound his fist down on a button and the robot fired **

**missiles from a compartment on it's chest.**

**Everyone ran for cover once again.**

**"Sousuke the Engine DaiShogun!" Takeru called out.**

**"Right!" Sousuke replied as he took them out.**

**Everyone quickly gathered.**

**Sousuke handed Takeru the Shishi no Shin cast, and the Speenix Soul, he then handed Mako and Miu the Tsuki no Wa cast.**

**"Alright let's go partner!" Sousuke called out as he inserted Speedor's Soul into the Retsu-Taka cast.**

**"Go at Mach Speed!" Speedor called out as he entered the cast.**

**"Let's work together, Speenix" Said Takeru as he inserted the Speenix Soul into the Shishi no Shin cast.**

**"Nice to work with you!" Speenix called out as he entered the cast.**

**"Don't worry Jetras, Bear RV won't see you in this Engine Cast" Said Miu as Mako giggled a little bit.**

**"I guess I will suffer a little buddy" Jetras replied as he entered the Engine cast.**

**"GO!" All four heroes called out as the 3 Engine Casts grew.**

**Everyone jumped on to their given Engine Cast.**

**Sousuke jumped onto the Retsu-taka Engine cockpit.**

**Takeru jumped on the Shishi no Shin Engine cockpit.**

**Miu jumped onto the Tsuki no Wa Engine cockpit as Mako jumped on and stood behind her.**

**"Engine Gattai!" All four heroes called out.**

**The three Engines began the gattai and then Engine DaiShogun was formed.**

**"Engine DaiShogun! Grandly Marching Into Battle!" All four heroes called out.**

**Engine DaiShogun posed for a few seconds before drawing out his sword.**

**Engine DaiShogun then stared down Sekaimides' robot.**

**The two Samurai boys saw Engine DaiShogun and went outside their home to watch.**

**Rina and her family saw Engine DaiShogun too and they too went outside their home and watch.**

**"Defeat him Go-ongers! Shinkengers!" The two Samurai boys yelled out.**

**"Good luck, Go-ongers, Shinkengers" Said Rina as she looked on.**

**The battle for Samurai World is about to begin.**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Samurai Sentai Shinkenger**

**Escape Samurai World Pt. 6**

**By: sentaifanfive**

**Spoilers: A new evil threatens Miu, Sousuke, Takeru, and Mako in Samurai World**

**Takeru/Mako**

**Sousuke/Miu**

**This takes place after the heroes summoned Engine Dai-Shogun to battle Sekaimides' robot**

**Engine Dai-Shogun and Sekaimides' robot was staring each other down.**

**"You fools will fall by the sword of my robot: Katanmi!" said Sekaimides as he moved the right joystick causing the robot to place it's hand on the sword handle.**

**Engine Dai-Shogun did the same.**

**At the blink of an eye Katanmi slashed Engine Dai-Shogun in the chest causing sparks to fly out.**

**"Did he just come at us at mach speed?" Sousuke asked as he recovered from the impact.**

**"Looks like it" Takeru replied.**

**"He's coming back around!" Mako called out.**

**Everyone quickly turned their steering wheels to avoid the impact.**

**But then out of no where Katanmi sweep kicked Engine Dai-Shogun to the ground.**

**Katanmi proceeded to stomp on Engine Dai-Shogun's chest causing sparks to fly out.**

**Sparks flew out of each hero's cockpit.**

**"Bastard!" Sousuke yelled as he quickly turned his steering wheel causing Engine Dai-Shogun to avoid another stomp by Katanmi.**

**Engine Dai-Shogun quickly got up and swung it's sword at Katanmi.**

**Katanmi disappeared and re-appeared behind Engine Dai-Shogun.**

**"Watch out!" Takeru called out as he pressed a few buttons on the control panel causing Engine Dai-Shogun to take out it's shield from it's back just in time to block Katanmi's sword strike.**

**"Now you have an opening!" Sousuke called out as he span his steering wheel left.**

**"Sousuke no!" Miu called out.**

**Next thing the heroes knew Katanmi had it's sword to Engine Dai-Shogun's neck.**

**"You bastards are simply no match for me" Said Sekaimides.**

**"I don't think so!" Mako replied as she move the transmission stick forward causing it's shield to ram into Katanmi's face.**

**"You guys are the pesky bunch aren't you?" Sekaimides asked as Katanmi kicked Engine Dai-Shogun in the chest causing it to stumble a little.**

**"We've never tried this before but it should work" Said Sousuke.**

**"Sousuke, what are you up to?" Takeru asked.**

**"Yeah Sousuke" Said Miu and Mako.**

**"Ha! Leave it to me" Sousuke replied as he showed them the Ultra Soul.**

**"Ultra Soul Set!" Sousuke called out as he placed the Ultra Soul into his Go-Phone and then proceeded to place the Go-Phone in the compartment underneath his steering wheel and then moved his transmission stick forward.**

**The eyes on Speedor's counterpart glowed green and a Speenix like weapon materialized from the glowing eyes.**

**A gold and red Speenix based weapon set appeared in front of Engine Dai-Shogun.**

**"What the hell is this?" Sekaimides asked.**

**"Amazing, Sousuke" Said Takeru.**

**"Ultra Gattai!" The heroes called out.**

**The weapon set began to detach and attaching red phoenix wings onto the back of Engine Dai-Shogun where the shield was. Phoenix talons with rocket boosters underneath attached onto the legs, a similar eye piece to Toriptor's covered over the Retsutaka's cast's eyes. Two new gold and red arms shaped like Speenix replaced the original arms with fists coming out of their mouths. Finally, Engine Dai-Shogun's horns on it's forehead detached and a new face piece with a flame-like design visor, red flaming-like wings on each side, and a long horn with the Go-Onger emblem in the middle went over the face of Engine Dai-Shogun.**

**"Engine Dai-Shogun! Ultra Mode! Tune Up! Go-On!" The heroes all called out.**

**"This is madness!" Sekaimides cried out and started charging at the new Engine Dai-Shogun at high speed.**

**"To our left!" Miu called out.**

**Everyone turned their steering wheels left and punched Katanmi in the face.**

**"You are still no match for me!" Sekaimides cried out as Katanmi became invisible.**

**"He can't hide" Said Mako as she then turned some knobs on her control panel.**

**Gridlines started to appear on Engine Dai-Shogun's visor.**

**"Over there!" Mako called out.**

**Takeru nodded and moved his transmission stick forward and pressed a few buttons on his control panel.**

**The booster underneath and on the back of the talons fired up and Engine Dai-Shogun rammed into Kantami exposing itself.**

**"This can't be happening!" Sekaimides yelled out.**

**"It is happening!" Sousuke called out and stepped on the gas pedal ramming Katanmi a second time this time causing it to fall down.**

**Katanmi started to get up slowly.**

**"Damn you bastards!" Sekaimides yelled.**

**Engine Dai-Shogun then powered up it's sword and flew up to the sky.**

**"Ultra Crimson Slash!" The heroes called out as Engine Dai-Shogun delivered a powerful crimson slash to Katanmi as it came down from the sky.**

**This caused Katanmi to explode alot.**

**The heroes weren't done yet as Engine Dai-Shogun flew up to the sky once again.**

**The fists on Engine Dai-Shoguns arms detached and cannon barrels came out the Speenix heads on it's arms.**

**"Now you will pay for capturing us and innocent lives for your evil ways!" Miu called out as she pressed the big red button on her control panel.**

**"Ultra Shogun Grand Prix! GO ON!" The heroes called out as Engine Dai-Shogun fired two enormus blasts of orange energy out of the Speenix cannon barrels on each of it's arms from the sky.**

**The blasts connected with Katanmi causing a huge explosion.**

**"Checker Flag!" The heroes called out.**

**Then Takeru noticed something strange.**

**"Wait guys look" Said Takeru.**

**"It can't be!" Sousuke replied as he looked on.**

**"No way!" Miu and Mako both called out.**

**Out of the flames and smoke Katanmi was barely standing and was badly damaged with a huge hole on the face exposing the cockpit with Sekaimides inside who too was badly damaged.**

**"I will not let you fools win even if it costs me my life!" Sekaimides called out as he pounded on the suicide button.**

**"NO!" The heroes yelled out.**

**Sekaimides slowly got up and started walking forward.**

**"By having my Katanmi self-destruct, it will blow you bastards and the rest of Samurai World off the face of this universe! And there is nothing you can do to stop it!" Sekaimides yelled out before his system shut down and he fell out of the cockpit falling down to the ground and exploding.**

**A timing clock flipped out of Katanmi's chest.**

**"We only have 30 seconds before we're doomed!" Miu cried out.**

**"We got to somehow get thing out of Samurai World fast!**

**"There's only one way" Said Sousuke as he moved his transmission stick forward and stepped on the gas pedal.**

**Engine Dai-Shogun quickly grabbed Katanmi and quickly rose to the sky.**

**"We're behind you for this Sousuke!" Said Takeru.**

**"Let's Go!" Sousuke called out as everyone else screamed as Engine Dai-Shogun picked up momentum.**

**"Only 10 seconds left!" Miu called out.**

**"We have to make it!" Mako replied.**

**"Come on!" Takeru yelled out.**

**"Please be alright my heroes" Said Rina as she, her family, and everyone else looked on.**

**"5 seconds left!" Miu cried out.**

**"We're almost there!" Mako called out.**

**Sousuke and Takeru both screamed as Engine Dai-Shogun used all it's might to hurl Katanmi far away enough from Samurai World's atmosphere for it to explode out of harms way.**

**Everyone in the village cheered including the samurai boys, Rina, and her family too.**

**Engine Dai-Shogun slowly began descending from the sky.**

**"We did it, everyone" Said Takeru.**

**Miu and Mako giggled out of relief and Sousuke gave him the thumbs up.**

**"You got that right!" Said Sousuke.**

**"Checker flag!" Everyone including the villagers called out.**

**"With this ends this chapter" The heroes called out.**

**Engine Dai-Shogun landed on the ground and quickly dismantled into it's original Engine Casts with the Go-onger's Engine Souls and the Ultra Soul all falling to the ground.**

**The heroes flew out and landed softly on their backs on the ground.**

**Everyone was laying down in a circle.**

**Everyone began to smile and laugh despite their exhaustion.**

**Out of no where the rest of the Shinkengers and Go-ongers appeared!**

**"How'd you guys get here?" Sousuke asked.**

**"It seems you guys defeating that robot enabled us to finally come back to Samurai World" Renn replied as he helped Sousuke up while the others were helped up as well.**

**Genta quickly got Takeru back up on his feet feeling a little embarassed as Chiaki gave Takeru a quick nod while Ryunosuke and Kotoha helped up Mako.**

**The rest of the Go-ongers helped Miu and Sousuke up.**

**The two teams said their farewells to the villagers.**

**Sousuke gave back the Engine Dai-Shogun casts to the samurai boys.**

**"Will we see you guys again someday?" Harunosuke asked.**

**"Probably" Sousuke replied as he smiled and rubbed Harunosuke's head as Harunosuke and everyone else smiled.**

**A dimensional portal opened up.**

**The people of Samurai World all waved goodbye as the two teams left on the Go-Onger's Engines.**

**"You know what's next my lord" Said Mako as she smiled at Takeru.**

**"Ah" Takeru replied as he smiled back at Mako.**

**"It's about time you guys!" Said Mako.**

**"Next stop . . . Home!" Sousuke called out as he pumped his fist.**

**"Yeah!" Everyone called out as they pumped their fists.**

**TO BE CONTINUED . . .**


End file.
